hgwffandomcom-20200214-history
Money in the Bank 2018
Money in the Bank 2018 was the fourth match of the HGWF series. It included four events: Sergeant Feels vs. Gary the Hot Soup, the HG Women's Championship Ladder, the Men's Ladder, and the World Heavyweight Championship. Sergeant Feels vs. Gary the Hot Soup Before the match began, Eric explained that management had organised this particular matchup to prove that fan-favourite Sergeant Feels had what it took to perform in the HGWF leagues, as both he and his opponent, Gary the Hot Soup, failed to score a single elimination in their last fight during the Royal Rumble. If Feels were to lose this fight, he could potentially be out of the company, whereas winning would open up a whole new world of wrestling possibilities for him. During the first 30 seconds, Gary was taken by surprise by the Sergeant, who showed total offensive power and gave his opponent no time to retaliate. Instead, Gary rolled out of the ring as Feels cockily called for the match to be over. Feels jumped outside to DDT Gary (triggering a countdown from the referee) but was taken to the ground with a reversal. Gary was able to get some more hits on Feels before tossing him back inside the ring. Gary tried to trap Feels in a headlock, but was reversed, and pushed by Feels onto the top rope, where Feels performed a dangerous avalanche suplex move before attempting to pin him. Gary managed to push out of this move before landing two strikes on Feels before trying to counter-pin him, which Feels broke out of twice as fast as Gary did. Back on his feet, Feels once again had the upper hand, launching Gary into the corner with a shotgun dropkick before finally managing to pin him in just under three minutes. HG Women's Championship Ladder Magma Admin Courtney, Willow, Marie Korbel, Buddy, Mina Ashido, Aqua-sama, Agrias Oaks and Komi-san all took to the ring to claim the Women's Championship belt. At the bell, Oaks and Willow, Mina and Aqua-sama, Courtney and Korbel, and Komi-san and Buddy took to each other, the former of each pair in turn managing to slam their opponent to the floor. Mina was able to knock Aqua-sama over the ropes, while the other three dominant forces took to their corners and flattened their prey. As Buddy and Courtney rolled out of apparent danger, Komi-san was there to stomp on their faces, with Agrias following soon after. Willow had managed to throw Marie from the corner into the centre of the ring, while Kobi-san had knocked Buddy into submission before grabbing the ladder and taking it inside the ring. Kobi-san left the ring to focus on beating up Buddy some more, giving Mina an opportunity to grab it and brain Willow with it. During their scuffle, however, Willow accidentally knocked the ladder back outside, where Agrias was able to throw it back in. Willow and Agrias began to fight, knocking the knight out with the ladder, before failing a shotgun dropkick on Courtney, who in turn beat on the two with a couple of strikes from the ladder. Kobi-san and Buddy continued brawling out on the entrance ramp, while Korbel and Aqua-sama exchanged blows right outside the ring. As Mina lay some hurt down on Willow in the centre of the ring, Oaks grabbed the ladder, and after three attempts had managed to set it up, as Willow rained blow after blow on her legs, knocking her down and causing her to roll out. Willow scaled the ladder next, but Courtney and Aqua-sama knocked her off violently. Still hanging onto the aerial belt, Courtney was taken by surprise as Aqua-sama and Marie combined their forces and pushed the ladder out of the ring. Courtney fell into Aqua-sama's arms, who performed a DDT on her. The fighting continued outside of the ring, but not for Mina, who grabbed the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring, fiddling with the belt. Agrias Oaks had also found a ladder underneath the ring, and pushed it in to join Mina's, the other fighters too pre-occupied to notice. In a remarkable act of stupidity, Oaks climbed Mina's ladder, and once at the top, climbed straight back down, staring her dead in the eyes as Mina unfastened the ropes securing the belt, earning her victory. Ladder The Money in the Bank briefcase was up for grabs in this match, with Beowulf, Glueman, Joseph Stalin, Incineroar, Anakin Skywalker, Clone Trooper, Nappa and Trash Man all competing for a chance to earn it. Unlike the last match, two ladders had already been set up outside of the ring for anyone to grab. Instantly, Anakin tackled Beowulf, Nappa went for Trash Man's head, Stalin dropped the Trooper, and Incinceroar took Glueman out with a reverse drop. Nappa managed to throw Trash Man out of the ring quickly and beat his head against a ladder as the other couples beat each other's heads in. Stalin managed to get a low blow on Clone Trooper as Clone Trooper shakily got to the top rope. Anakin attempted to perform a reverse somersault onto the prone body of Beowulf, unfortunately it didn't do anything but cause injury to the Padawan, causing him to roll out of the ring. Clone Trooper followed suit, having been thrown down by Stalin. Incineroar managed to throw Glueman into the middle of the brawl between Trash Man and Nappa, before following him down to collect the ladder and taking it back to the now empty ring. Trash Man was quick to notice this, and knocked Incineroar off. By now a queue was starting to form for the ladder, and Glueman, Beowulf and Clone Trooper all wanted a piece, knocking the ladder down in the process. Soon all the competitors bar Incineroar were in the ring, focusing on each other rather than the ladder. Once it was just Glueman and Beowulf in the ring, Glueman set up the ladder before fighting with Beowulf, giving Nappa time to climb it and fiddle with the case. Joseph Stalin attempted to push the ladder over and even knock Nappa from his perch, but on his own this proved fruitless. Clone Trooper managed to hit Nappa hard enough to fell him just as Stalin and Incineroar pushed the ladder over again. Once again the fighting moved outside of the ring, giving Incineroar a chance to scale the ladder, but was quickly intercepted by Beowulf and Anakin, the latter of which was toppled as Nappa and Trash Man took down the ladder with him still on it. Anakin grabbed the ladder and knocked Glueman and Incineroar down with a single strike, before casually tossing his weapon over the side. Stalin had managed to cause serious damage to Clone Trooper outside of the ring, causing a bleeding nose even through his helmet. Beowulf picked up the other ladder and threw it into the ring, but was briefly incapacitated before recovering, and stunned Glueman with it. Climbing the ladder, he almost got to the case before Glueman came to and knocked him off onto Nappa, who had also joined in to try and stop him. Clone Trooper attempted to knock Glueman from behind, but Nappa trapped him in a chokehold, leaving Glueman unopposed as he untied the briefcase and won the match. World Heavyweight Championship The final match of the evening set newcomer Uncle Phil up against the Royal Rumble champion known as the Shockmaster in a battle for the World Heavyweight Champion's belt. The Shockmaster had directly called out for a fight against Phil immediately after winning the Rumble, and Phil was eager to respond, cockily dancing up to the ring to a cheering crowd. As the match began Phil wasted no time slamming the Shockmaster to the floor again and again, before clotheslining him over the ropes, starting a countdown as he followed him down. The Shockmaster was able to get a reversal in before tossing Phil back inside and dealing lots of heavy attacks. The Shockmaster tried to pin Phil, but was stopped almost instantly, and later broke out of an arm submission, throwing punch after punch into the Shockmaster's face. Phil got trapped in a chokehold, and was then suplexed by the Shockmaster into two attempted pins in a row, both of which Phil was able to easily break again. Phil managed to get the Shockmaster onto the top rope, where he then chokeslammed the champion into the mat before suplexing him and going in for a pin. The Shockmaster had a little more fight left in him and carried on throwing punches, going for a spinebuster and a few flying headbutts. As reversals followed reversals, Uncle Phil eventually tired the Shockmaster out, and was able to pin him after a suplex move, claiming glory in his first match. Category: Events